Killing Nikita
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This is the prequel to Rescue from Somalia. The Year is 2005, Sarah David was ordered to infiltrate Section One and Kill "Miss Jones!" With her cover blown Sarah's worst nightmare is about to come true, she is out in the cold with no one to turn to except the woman she came to kill.
1. Chapter 1 Killing Nikita

The year was 2005 Sarah David triple agent for Mossad sat in a white room strapped into a metal chair somewhere deep in the bowls of Section One!

In a shrill tone of voice Sarah David spat "Why am I in this room for?"

The large steal door swung open and a tall blond women walks in followed by two men dressed all in black! The yet unnamed woman stated in a flat tone of voice "My name is Nikita; before I leave this room I will know who you are and who you work for..."

"Sarah" sat defiantly in the chair saying nothing.

smiling Nikita asks in a slivery tone, "Who are you, and who do you work for!?

Once again Sarah sits defiantly in the chair saying nothing.

"Nikita" taps herPDA and then looks at her saying matter of factly, "Sarah David code name Kali."

Nikita stated quietly, "Miss David this is Section One..., information is our stock and trade I know you are a member of Mossad; what I don't know is why you let us recruit you!

Nikita pulls out her desert eagle 50 cal, Sarah stated snuggly, "It's not loaded"

Nikita aimed off five degree and pulls the trigger and fires at the wall. Hitting a button the chair turns round so Sarah is facing the impact point of a bullet hole in the wall Nikita said "You were saying you thought I was to soft hearted to bring a loaded gun"

Nikita presses the barrel against Sarah's temple asked Sarah, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't just kill you right now?"

"Sarah" sat in the chair unable to move with a defiant look in her eyes

"Nikita" leans into Sarah saying softly yet in a firm tone of voice, "I promise you this will be the worst day of your life, but it does not need to be the last...who do you work for?"

"Sarah" Just sits there saying nothing as she tries to formulate an escape plan the doesn't get her killed.

Nikita stated confidently "Any thought of escape and I promise you, you will not make it any further then this room." Looking back over her shoulder Nikita tells Sarah, "Those men are not here for my protection... they will be your executioners"

Sarah screamed in a shrill defiant tone, "THEY WILL COME FOR ME"

Nikita showed Sarah a print out off cross traffic orders regarding Sarah David. Here are the last orders regarding your extraction Sarah.

Sarah reads the printout in Nikita's hand and recognized the signature at the bottom as being that of her commanding officer Amit Hadar

The print out reads

SARAH DAVID IS TO BE ABANDON, NO EFFORT IS TO BE MADE IN RESCUING HER

Amit Hadar

"Nikita" hits her PDA again and the restraints holding Sarah were released Nikita Threw a photo on the table saying, "This was your funeral, there is your grandfather Eli, and the rest of world thinks you are dead!"

As if to add insult to injury, Nikita states "Row 10, plot 15!"

Scowling Sarah asked in a strangulated tone of voice, "Whose grave stone is that?"

Nikita told her flatly, "Yours Sarah"

"Nikita" turned to leave walking to the door. Sarah sprang out of the chair and tries to attack Nikita, she redirects Sarah attack flipping her over. Taking a knee Nikita pulls her into a choke hold/neck brake, stating "Good all your Kidon training will not go to waste." Throwing Sarah to the ground Nikita said something to one of the two men that flanked her as she came in then leaves the room.

Five minutes later the man that Nikita spoke to said, "Come with Me Sarah"

Sarah asked, "What if I don't want to go?"

The man took out his side arm, started twisting the silencer until it was securely affixed to the end of the barrel of the gun, and said, "Row 10, plot 15 awaits Miss David." As he spoke, the second man kept his side arm securely trained on Sarah.

Sarah says with a grumble, "I will go with you." Thinking, _The fact that only one of them attached a silencer means they don't care about the noise... what have I gotten myself into! _

Sarah was escorted from the White Room down a corridor by her mysterious man in black who tells her wait here in her mind Sarah thinks _Italian and very sexy! _She turns to the door to knock and it opens with just the slightest push!

Moments later in Nikita's apartments within Section One, Sarah walked through the door and down a small hallway to her right she sees a desk with a computer monitor on the screen is Sarah's life from moment of her conception to the day she was born and up until that very moment!

From the bedroom on the second floor overlooking the main area of the apartments, Nikita stated, "They seem to think you have potential!"

"Sarah" looks up following Nikita with her eyes as she walks down the stairs, asking, "Who are they, and who are you?"

Nikita stopped at the landing in-front of the first step and stated, "I told you in the White Room my name is Nikita... now can we please drop the pretense"

In an effort to keep her cover Sarah stated innocently, 'What pretense"

Nikita shakes her head knowingly and responds, "I know you let yourself be recruited by Section..."

Nikita's blue eyes fixed on the your women before her and she told her in a cold callous matter of fact manor, "You know full well who we are, and what we do"

Nikita thinks to herself _If her actions in the white room are any indication she was sent here to kill me... but why!_

Nikita stated calmly, "We own you now, Kidon specializes in suicide missions"

Sarah states rather cold and bluntly, "A condition I am used to"

The Two walk over to a dressing table Nikita tells Sarah,"Sit Down"

"Sarah" Does not move

Nikita states "If you do want to live Sarah, please sit down"

Sarah replies in a cold emotionless tone, "Again a condition I am used to"

Nikita states for the second time, "If you want to live It will only be on my terms"

Sarah takes a seat at the dressing table clearly angered by her predicament stated, "Back in that room you said "I promises you this will be the worst day of your life, But it need not be your last"

Nikita tells Sarah calmly, "Yes I did"

Sarah screamed at Nikita, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Pulling back Sarah's hair so its off her face Nikita told Sarah "Look at yourself in the mirror Sarah, admire yourself, and see how beautiful you truly are!

"Sarah" just pouts.

Nikita says in a soft silvery tone, "Kidon taught you how to fight; they taught you how to shoot and how to kill... they never showed you how to use your most powerful weapon in your arsenal, your femininity. Nikita pauses for a moment and then says "We are family now Sarah

Stunned by the statement, Sarah said in quit small voice, "I never had a family, I had trainers, commanders, even handers, but I never had a family!"

Nikita told Sarah to follow her, both women walk across the room passed what seems like rack after rack of clothes to a full-length mirror.

Nikita tells Sarah stand there for a moment in front of the mirror!

"Sarah" stood before the mirror somewhat annoyed and feeling exposed! Nikita stands just behind her and out of view asking Sarah "Tell me what you see?"

Sarah is becoming more and more annoyed by the moment flups the question trying to gain control of the situation says, "You tell me"

Nikita takes Sarah's place in the mirror and states, "I see a woman who grew up on the streets, a person angry at the whole world."

scowling Sarah's annoyance had turned to anger screams, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME"

Nikita walks round in front of Sarah so they are now face-to-face and states in a flat cold tone of voice, "I never said I was talking about you... Did I Sarah?"

Nikita walked back across the room to the dressing table Sarah ran after her Saying "you can't drop a bombshell like that then walk away!"

Sarah stated, "tell me"

Nikita's mind drifted back to her first day in section one and states "It's been eight years now"

Sarah asks "eight years?"

Nikita told Sarah, "It's been eight years since that day I was falsely accused of murder. Then arrested and convicted of a crime..."

"That was the worst day of my life!" Nikita said "I was also I drug addict Living on the streets"

Sarah swallowed nervously and then responds "Maybe you do know me, subtract the murder conviction and drug addition add a kidnapping...That's my life"

Nikita asked her calmly "Sarah who are you here to kill"

Ashamed Sarah responded, "What do you mean!"

Nikita leaned in to Sarah stating, "The reason Kidon exists is assassination of enemies of the state"

Sarah finally brakes down saying, "I am here to kill someone named "Miss Jones" do you know her?"

With a placid smile Nikita says, "Yes I do... quite well as a matter of fact!"

Sarah's voice rose as demanded "point her out... I want to meet her now."

Nikita stated in reply "If you want to meet Miss Jones... complete the program"

Nikita asks Sarah matter of factly, "And how were you planning on getting out of here alive!"

Sarah stated, "I would find away"

Nikita told her bluntly "There has only been one person to escape section and your looking at her..." The memory of Micheal drifted back to the forefront as Nikita said " I had help Sarah"

In a rare moment of empathy Nikita told her, "Sarah take it from someone who has been on more them one suicide mission myself you were sent here to die, not come home the conquering hero"

Sarah states "Its because I am not a pure-blood Israeli, they told me my father was an American Marine"

"Nikita walked/led Sarah to a dressing table. On the table are various cosmetics.

Nikita tells her, "Sit please try them on."

She never really had that much exposure to make up so Sarah spends the next thirty minutes trying on any number of combinations of colors of blush, lipstick, and eye shadow! "Until she finds just the right combination

Sarah asks again "When can I meet Miss Jones"

Nikita told Sarah matter of factly, "Normally there is a two year training program you must complete before you meet Miss Jones, but with you I will evaluate your skills personally"

Sarah asks for the third time "But, when can I meet Miss Jones"

"Nikita grabs Sarah by the scruff of the neck with one hand and starts pressing her forearm into Sarah's throat saying "You are here as a spy and should by all rights be canceled here and now!"

Sarah sits down again and Nikita turned to leave saying, "Meet me in the gym in five, have the man outside show you where it is!"

Sarah watched her walkout as closed the door behind Nikita.

Five minutes later in the gym/ all-purpose meeting area Sarah walks into the gym to see Nikita waiting for her already in work out gear Nikita asks "Are you ready?"

Sarah cocks an eyebrow at Nikita's statement and asks "For what?"

Nikita replies coldly, "For War Sarah"

"Nikita" made the first move attacking with a series of punches landing solid body punches followed by a series of kicks! Sarah counter attacks using the only training she has Krav Maga!

Nikita commented, "You're using Krav Maga?

Sarah says "Yes" thinking _I had better watch myself she may be twice my age but she is good!_

Nikita stated with a smirk, "You do realize that up against a knife, some techniques will get you killed" she pulls a boot knife out from somewhere. Nikita goes after Sarah with the knife slashing across Sarah's body Sarah gets a glimpse of the knife as it nearly slices open her ribs!

Sarah comments, "That's a live blade!"

Nikita says, "Yes it is, that is the way we train here"

Sarah walks over to get a towel and looks back at the two men focusing on Angelo saying "Nice Butt"

"Nikita" razes an eyebrow at that comment thinking, _She reminds me of myself and __Micheal _Sarah reads Nikita's face saying, "What... you never thought about it"

Moments later in Nikita's Office Nikita looks at one of the two men flanking her saying "I think we can half the normal training time with this one!"

The Dark hair man just smiles saying "Yes Nikita"

Sarah had another type training on her mind when she asked, "How long is the normal training period?"

The man says in a gruff tone of voice, "Two years, you have been given one!"

Sarah states matter of factly, "If I can't do it in one year!"

The man says only, "Row 10, plot 15 is waiting."

He says I am now your training officer my name is Angelo


	2. Chapter 2 Killing Nikita

One year later Sarah and her training officer Angelo sit in his office. Angelo states "Sarah you made it though you're training..." Signing her orders Angelo stated, "Go to the perch and wait for Miss Jones."

Sarah now 18 gets up and starts to walk out. Sarah states playfully "Angelo I think could fall for you" Then she turns to leave.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later on the perch the door to the perch slides open and Sarah walked in thinking, <em>Soon this will all be a bad memory!<em>

The door on the other end of the room slides open and Nikita walked in. Sarah had a somewhat confused look come over her face as she asks, "I was told I was going to meet Miss Jones"

Nikita smiles at Sarah telling her, "So you have" Taking her seat Nikita asked, "Do you still want to kill me?"

"Sarah" brakes down in tears saying, "I can't, I can't kill you... you've shown me how to live again"

Looking at her Nikita lifts up her chin asking "Sarah would you like some alone time with Angelo?"

Sarah states softly "That's permitted?"

Turning crimson Nikita winks and says, "I fell in love with my trainer to."

Nikita hits a button on the phone saying "Angelo come to my office please."

With in moments Angelo appears!

Nikita looks at Angelo saying, "I want to take Sarah out to dinner, Angelo this is not a mission or a test... this is a date!"

trying to hide his grin Angelo says, "I understand"

"Nikita" picks up the phone and dials Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée Saying "Bonjour des réservations, je voudrais une table pour deux sous le nom d'Angelo"

"Hello Reservations, I would like a table for two under the name Angelo"

Nikita says Mettez la facture sur mon compte, mon nom est "; Mlle Jones! " Put the bill on my account, my name is "Miss Jones!"

Luc says "As you wish Miss Jones" "Comme vous voulez Miss Jones"

Nikita says "Un instant Luc" One moment Luc"

Nikita looks at the two of them would 8:00 be alright

Both Sarah and Angelo say "Yes"

Nikita says Huit heures Luc "eight o clock Luc"

"Sarah" starts biting her lip saying "I-I-"

Angelo turns to leave, heading back to his office. Nikita turned back to Sarah and asks,"What's the matter Sarah?"

Sarah says, "I've never been on a date!"

Nikita responds "come on!"

Both Nikita and Sarah head back to her apartments Nikita starts going through the racks of dresses on the clothing racks! Nikita looks at Sarah estimating her size, saying "A little black dress I think!"

"Nikita" pulls out a "Skin tight Black mini." Draping it over her arm as she went stating "Now for shoes" Nikita headed over to where the shoes are kept to pull out some six-inch stiletto pumps and hosiery.

"Nikita" tells Sarah try these on.

Sarah came out from behind the dressing screen! Trying to pull the dress down feeling a like the ugly ducking.

Nikita looks Sarah Up and down saying, "you want him to notice you right!"

Sarah fidgits saying "I feel so-"

Nikita replies, "Exposed...! Trust me, he will notice you!

"Sarah smiles" whispering "Thank you Ima"

"Nikita" walks up behind Sarah and says you are welcome "Bat."

The sound of that phrase brings Sarah to the verge of tears. Nikita manages to calm Sarah down saying "SSHH you are supposed to cry after the first date not before"

"Nikita" Said Sarah "I don't remember my mother... I was taken from her so young, you are the closest thing to a mother I have known"

Nikita was both stunned and honored telling Sarah, "Now let's get your hair and make up done!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Nikita finished Sarah's hair and make up just as Angelo comes in, saying "We will be with you in a moment"<p>

Nikita walks out to see Angelo trying on some clothes, Nikita looks at him saying, "If you break her heart, you answer to me."

Angelo heard the coldness in her voice and knew Nikita's reputation at Section and just says "Yes Miss Jones"

Sarah comes walking out in her skin tight black mini dress that shows off her curves in all the right places, and nude hosiery and six inch black pumps!

"Looking like she just walked of the runway in Paris France Angelo just stares at her spellbound for a moment!

Sarah starts getting a bit nerves saying, "he hates it"

Nikita places her hand on Sarah shoulder whispering in her ear, "No he doesn't, you have taken his breath away Sarah"


End file.
